A Holo Is Worth A Thousand Words
by Christina B
Summary: When ObiWan and Anakin take a vacation to the beach, ObiWan has some unforseen complications that include a yellow Speedo, giggling fangirls and mysterious holos being distributed in the Jedi Temple.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Obi-Wan or Anakin. I'm just playing in Lucas' sandbox.

AN: This story is my response to the Dress Up Obi Challenge on the JC Forums; the challenge was to write a story where Obi-Wan wears something other than Jedi tunics. I kinda went to total opposite of the spectrum and the result is Obi wearing a yellow Speedo. Hope you enjoy!

**A Holo Is Worth A Thousand Words**

"Hurry Padawan, our transport leaves in twenty minutes," Anakin's master called.

Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker groaned in dismay; he never liked being rushed.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi, his master, always had paranoia about being late to anything. "Punctuality," Obi-Wan once said. "Is something a Jedi must be." As much as he cared for and admired his master, Obi-Wan could be very uptight at times.

Throwing another tunic, some socks, and bathing suit into his pack, he left his room. Usually Anakin wouldn't care so much about packing a great deal, but this particular trip was different. They were actually going on a vacation, some that Jedi seldom did. After several extremely trying missions; Obi-Wan decided they needed a break.

For the next week they were going to stay at a beachside resort along Corellia's largest sea. Anakin enjoyed the fact that he would be able to perfect his swimming abilities as well as experiment with different varieties of water craft. He was also hoping to learn more about his master and try to get Obi-Wan to relax. Anakin was sure this last plan would certainly be the hardest one to figure out.

The flight to Corellia was uneventful which was what Obi-Wan preferred. He knew his padawan always wanting adventure and the chance to show off his superior flying skills, but it was nice to have a break from that. The Jedi Knight was thrilled that the Council had granted them a short leave, something that was becoming increasingly more difficult to acquire.

Obi-Wan remembered the last time he'd visited the Corellian seashore; at the time he was twenty and Qui-Gon had brought him on the trip. It was one of the most relaxing times he could remember and he couldn't wait to have the opportunity to relax.

"Master, we're coming into the Corellian atmosphere," Anakin stated.

"Good," Obi-Wan replied. "The resort is only a short distance from the docking bay."

Anakin gracefully set down the small craft a few minutes later and they passed through customs before they proceeded to the resort.

"Reservations for Kenobi," Obi-Wan said to the man standing behind the desk.

"Ah yes, room 815," the attendant replied handing over the key chips. "Will you be requiring any swimwear, sunscreen or equipment rentals? We do have a shop that carries anything you might need for the water."

"No, I don't believe so." Was Obi-Wan's polite reply.

"Very well," the attendant responded. "Enjoy your stay."

Their room turned out to be quite adequate, even luxurious. Obi-Wan could tell immediately that his padawan was surprised by the opulent suite they'd received. But surprisingly the first thing Anakin said was "Let's go to the beach."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "But we've only just arrived."

"I know Master, but I feel like swimming," Anakin replied eagerly.

Normally this would be a time where Obi-Wan would tell Anakin that he must control his impatience, but they were on vacation after all. "All right, let's go swimming."

Anakin flashed a grin towards his master and ducked into the fresher; he exited a minute later wearing his dark blue swim trunks.

Obi-Wan carried his bag into the fresher and began rummaging through his bag for his suit. "I know I packed it," he muttered to himself as he continued to search. Five minutes later he looked down at the emptied contents of his bag in dismay. It seemed that he forgot his suit in his haste to leave.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan said walking out of the fresher. "Perhaps you should go by yourself; I'm afraid I don't have my suit."

Anakin's cheerful face instantly turned into a frown. "You forgot it?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes."

Anakin was silent for a moment and Obi-Wan was almost sure that he could see the gears turning. And suddenly he broke out into a smile. "That's no problem; they have suits down at that shop! You can get one there!"

Obi-Wan was about to object, but he didn't want to disappoint Anakin on their vacation. "Fine," he answered moving over to the comm. unit and pressing a button.

"May I help you?" said the holo image of a young woman.

"Yes, I need to purchase one of your men's bathing suits," Obi-Wan answered.

"What type?" the woman queried.

"I'm not picky, just something simple," Obi-Wan replied.

"Color preference," she pressed.

"As long as it's not multicolored I will be satisfied," Obi-Wan said.

She asked for his measurements and Obi-Wan told her. He tried to let go of the impatience he was beginning to feel.

"The fee is a hundred credits and we have a no return policy." The woman said.

"That's fine," Obi-Wan replied.

"The suit will be delivered in a few minutes," she stated and the holo image disappeared.

"Don't you think you should have been more specific Master?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sure what they bring will be acceptable," Obi-Wan asked.

There was a knock on the door then, cutting off any response Anakin would've made. Answering it, there was a droid standing there holding a closed box. Obi-Wan paid the droid and took the box into the suite.

"What does it look like?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Be patient," Obi-Wan said. He walked over to sit on the couch and then opened the box.

It was horrifying. There was no other word to describe it. It was yellow, a color Obi-Wan never cared for and that wasn't the worst part of it. It was…tiny. He couldn't even imagine fitting into something that small. The word SPEEDO was emblazoned in black along the side of it, which made the suit look even more ridiculous. Not to mention it was way too revealing for a proper Jedi Master ever be caught dead in. He frowned in dismay.

Anakin peered over Obi-Wan's shoulder and started laughing hysterically. Obi-Wan wasn't amused. "There is nothing to laugh at, Padawan."

Anakin continued to chuckle, looking at the yellow monstrosity.

Obi-Wan picked up the offending garment and walked over to the comm. unit once more to contact the store. The same woman appeared a moment later and registered surprise to see him again. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "There must have been some mistake." He held up the yellow suit to show her.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"I asked for a simple bathing suit, not for this," Obi-Wan explained.

"That IS a simple suit sir," the lady countered. "And we don't carry anything else."

"Then I would like to return it," Obi-Wan answered.

"There is a no return policy," she explained. And the communication disappeared seconds later.

"Looks like you're stuck with it Master," Anakin said with obvious glee.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Padawan, but there is no way I'm wearing it in public," Obi-Wan replied practically.

"But you promised you would go swimming with me," Anakin complained.

"I doubt this would even fit," Obi-Wan said, still eying the suit with obvious disgust.

"But aren't Jedi supposed to do things they don't want to even when it's embarrassing?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, Anakin did have a point. As much as he didn't want to go near the bright garment; he really shouldn't be afraid of something so trivial. Plus what were the odds of someone he knew actually seeing him in the suit anyways?

"Fine, I'll try it on," Obi-Wan said entering the fresher once more.

"Master, what's taking so long?" Anakin asked impatiently. Obi-Wan had been in the fresher for nearly ten minutes already and he was eager to get to the beach.

"I'm coming, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, but he didn't emerge from the fresher until five minutes later. At this point Anakin was nearly bouncing off the walls, but the sight of his Master stopped him in his tracks instantly.

Anakin, who'd never imagined seeing his master wear anything but Jedi robes was quite taken aback by his peculiar appearance now. To say that the Speedo was tiny was most definitely an understatement. Obi-Wan's face was red already and he looked pretty upset.

"What?" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Nothing Master," Anakin said and suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore. He started giggling and that turned into a snicker and that in to full blown hysterical laughing.

Once more Obi-Wan wasn't amused. He grabbed a towel and covered his suit. "I'm so glad to be the comic relief," he said. "Now let's go."

Anakin nodded and followed his master out, but not before sneaking a small holocam in his pocket.

Obi-Wan was beyond frustrated and if it wasn't for his Jedi training he would be ready to lash out at any given moment. The yellow bathing suit he now wore made him feel more self conscious than he'd ever felt in his entire life and he hadn't even reach the beach yet. This was going to be a very interesting afternoon.

"Sand," Anakin muttered when they finally walked on the beach. "Why does there have to be sand?"

Obi-Wan finally had hid opportunity to have a chuckle; Anakin's strong hate of sand would never go away. _Though_, Obi-Wan thought, _living on a desert planet for nine years will do that to you._

The two Jedi walked down the crowded beach and found a nice spot to lay their towels. Anakin threw his stuff down hurriedly and looked ready to take down off to the water. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to wash off any sand on his feet or if he just wanted to go for a swim.

Obi-Wan stood still and didn't move to take the towel off from around his waist. He looked around cautiously to ensure that he wasn't being watched and then removed the towel.

He heard a gasp and the whispering of a group of women a short distance away. Feeling more self conscious then ever he turned to Anakin. "Let's go swimming."

For a few hours Obi-Wan was pleased to enjoy the water When the waves were crashing against his body it covered the fact that the bathing suit he wore was something he was rather embarrassed about. Anakin, who never swam in an ocean before had a great time learning how to body surf, though the first time he attempted it he ended up with a mouthful of the salty water.

Even though Anakin and Obi-Wan's endurance was many times that of the ordinary human, eventually they needed to take a break. Obi-Wan would have preferred to stay in the water longer, but he needed out for a time. As he walked back with his padawan, he noticed the stares people were giving him.

"Hey cutie," said a woman sauntering over to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting. The lady looked to be in her mid twenties, had blonde hair and wore a slim pink bikini.

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan asked, not sure if she was talking to him or Anakin.

"You heard me, hot stuff," the woman declared waggling her eyebrows at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan blanched and Anakin nearly choked on the beverage he was drinking. Never in his life, had a woman ever looked at Obi-Wan the way this woman was looking at him right now. The again, Jedi robes didn't show hardly any skin, unlike the revealing Speedo.

"I saw him first!" exclaimed a pretty brunette walking up to the blonde with her hands on her hips.

"He's mine!" the blonde proclaimed glaring at the brunette.

"Ladies, please calm down," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Ooh," said the brunette. "Listen to that accent; I think I'm going to melt."

"I'm not interested in either of you," Obi-Wan said adamant.

"Sure you aren't," the blonde said and grabbed his arm. "Wow, what muscles. You must work out."

"Enough," Obi-Wan declared standing up. "Let's go, Anakin…Anakin?"

Anakin looked up from the small holocam he was holding and smiled angelically at Obi-Wan.

"Exactly how many holos have you taken?" Obi-Wan asked crossing his arms and glaring at Anakin.

"Only a few….dozen," Anakin replied with a smirk.

"Can I have one?" the brunette asked.

_One Month Later_

Obi-Wan walked down one of the many wide corridors in the spacious Jedi Temple. He was disturbed, there was something going and he wasn't sure what it was. For some reason everyone was giving him strange looks all day. Even Master Yoda muttered something to himself and whacked Obi-Wan's legs with his gimmer stick for no apparent reason. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that his padawan had something to do with it.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, walking into the rooms he shared with his apprentice. He walked directly to his room and entered. Only to find his padawan studying something Obi-Wan couldn't see.

"What do you have there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin jumped and turned around, his hands covering what he was looking at. "Oh hello, Master," he said quickly. Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was extremely nervous instantly.

"What are you hiding from me?" Obi-Wan pressed.

Anakin pulled out what was behind his back and held a holo facing him. Obi-Wan held out a hand for it and Anakin hesitated before handing it over. Flipping it over the Jedi Master nearly had a coronary just looking at it. It was a picture of him from their vacation to Corellia; one with him wearing a Speedo.

"I thought I told you to dispose of these," Obi-Wan stating, looking at Anakin.

"Well, I forgot about this one. And well…I lost this holo somewhere in the Temple," Anakin explained hesitantly.

"You did?" Obi-Wan asked shocked.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said looking down at his feet. "But I'm not the one who made copies and distributed them all over the Temple, honest."

Obi-Wan wondered exactly how many Jedi saw this embarrassing image of him. It was enough to make him blush; now he knew why Master Yoda hit him. A sudden fear struck him.

"So if you didn't make copies of the holo, then who did?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know what they say, Obi-Wan," said a familiar female voice. "A holo is worth a thousand words."

Obi-Wan felt his heart sinking into his shoes. He knew without having to look; that the speaker was his long time friend…Siri Tachi.

"_BLAST!"_


End file.
